The present invention relates to an airplane air filtering system device comprised of a frame for a replaceable filter mounted to the inside surface of a lavatory door behind louvers.
While air filtering devices for commercial air travel are available the air filters are inefficient. The present invention is comprised of a housing for a replaceable filter mounted to the inside surface of an airplane lavatory door behind a vented louver. The housing is mounted with adhesive strips. As the toilet in the airplane lavatory is flushed vacuum action causes air outside of the lavatory to be pulled through the filter. A grasping tab allows the filter to be easily replaced. Fragrance in the filter refreshes the inside area of the lavatory.